Over the past few decades, information technology advances rapidly, however, little breakthrough in aspects of event productions has been achieved. Usually in large-scale events, in order to achieve on stage interactions, light sticks, whistles from the audience, etc. are generally used for rendering the atmosphere. This has certain sound and light effects, but the visual effect in rendering the atmosphere are still inadequate.